


Escape was not his plan

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Humor, M/M, Roughhousing, horseplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horse-play was one word for it. Getting manhandled was another. Merlin didn't mind either one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape was not his plan

Arthur's shirt harsh against Merlin's face, beneath, he felt the hard pull of princely muscles. Rough, ruthless, a sword-solid arm tightened around Merlin's neck. In his hair was the wild scrap of knuckles.

Arthur was an arse, too boisterous by half, always pulling Merlin close, strong-arming him onto the floor, laughing as he did so. Arthur didn't know his own strength. At times, Merlin left with bruises, yellow-green-purple, scattered across his skin.

But other times, Arthur's touch sent him soaring up, breathless with want.

Merlin could escape Arthur's rough-housing, but why would he when it led to so much more?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
